The Wolf and Bat
by shadowfox1292
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha. He is joined however by some old friends. He gains a new mentor. The group disappears for years. What happens when Konoha is in trouble? On hiatus cuz i didnt like where it was headed...


**A/N Hey before we get started I wanted to let everyone know this is my first fic, but I am not going to use that as my defense…I hate those people. Comments will be accepted, suggestions for improvement will be considered, and flames, as long as they are not about whatever couple I choose (yea…idk what it will be yet), will be listened to and responded to…and if you don't like the way I do things, fuck off.**

Regular talking "blah blah blah"

Regular thinking 'blah blah blah'

**Demon/Inner Person/Summoning talking "blah blah blah"**

**Demon/Inner Person/Summoning thinking 'blah blah blah'**

* * *

"I did it Sakura-chan," these were the last words of a certain blond before he collapsed under the weight of the Uchiha on his back.

Awaking in the sewers of his own mind Naruto groans "What do you want now, fox?"

"**Same thing as always kit,"** replied the massive fox.

"I will still not let you free"

"**You will when you find out what the ninja council wants to do with you"**

"Yea Yea…wait what are u talking about Kyuubi?"

"**You will see kit. Anyway I wanted to give you my congrats on beating that bastard of an Uchiha."**

"Cut the chit-chat fox. What do you want?"

"**Get right to the point I like that about you kit. Anyway I wanted make a deal with you"**

"I'm listening."

"**I want to train you."**

"WHAAAAT? WHY?"

"**I want to because you are weak and I can help you get two powerful bloodlines that I can pass on, but you must be deemed worthy for them. We will go on a trip to do this though"**

"Two questions. What are the bloodlines? Also what do you want out of this deal?"

"**You will find out the bloodlines soon enough, and I just want to be able to kill something every once in awhile. Not humans, kit I am not a bloodthirsty killer. Any four legged animal would do." **_**'Humans taste better though'**_

"Fox, you got yourself a deal."

"**Perfect. From now on you will call me Kyuubi-sensei."**

"Yea right fox, I will do that when hell freezes over."

"**SHOW SOME FUCKIN RESPECT KIT! Nevermind we will talk later you should wake up now."**

* * *

The blond opened his eyes and looked around to see half of the Rookie 9, Team Gai, and Tsunade. He gave his trademark foxy grin "What's up everyone."

Everyone did that weird anime face vault thing. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHATS UP' YOU HAVE BEEN OUT FOR ALMOST A MONTH" yelled a very angry Tsunade

"Really? Only a month? I only was talking to the fox for about 30 minutes."

"Why were you talking to the fox?"

"He offered to be my sensei and I'm goin on a training trip with him." Naruto grinned stupidly.

All of the members in the room just stared.

"What?!"

"Naruto, the council-"

"Not right now Shikamaru we will discuss that later"

"What the hell is going on?" said Naruto

"I said we will discuss this later in my office" said a rather downcast Tsunade.

* * *

A few days in the hospital had Naruto very eager to leave. He learned that everyone from the mission survived. Sure Choji was in intensive care and Neji had a few holes in him. But they survived right? And they are fine now I was the last one to leave the hospital.

At least those were Naruto's thoughts as he rolled his wheelchair up the side of the Hokage tower. Applying chakra through the wheels was difficult but he hated using the stairs and he wanted to surprise his obaa-san.

As he got to the open window and yelled out Tsunade's two least and two favorite words, "HEY OBAA-SAN"

The last thing he saw was a desk flying right at him.

"Hey Naruto wake up. Naruto Naruto NARUTO"

The boy in question sat up straight and looked into the eyes of a concerned looking Tsunade. "O good you're up."

"Yea I am. Did you have to throw the desk at me though?"

"Yea you scared the shit out of me, so I thought it was necessary."

"Whatever you were probably just sleeping off some sake you damn drunk"

"That is not how you should address the Hokage."

"Whatever. What was Shikamaru saying about the council a few days ago?"

Tsunade stiffened "You like getting right to the point don't cha Naruto."

"Damn it, just tell me what is going on!" yelled the thoroughly annoyed boy.

"I will just let you read it" Tsunade hands Naruto a rather important looking scroll.

The light leaves the blue-eyes as they fly farther and farther down the document. As he reaches the end he looks up at the woman in front of him. She flinches from the pain his eyes now hold. "The council is…is exiling me because I injured their precious Uchiha." His fox-like grin appears on his face as he looks at Tsunade. "Come on obaa-san. This is a pretty weak prank you are trying to pull." But as he looks at the pain playing across her eyes he understands that it is not joke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE COUNCIL TRYING TO PULL? I BROUGHT BACK THEIR DAMN UCHIHA AFTER HE TRIED TO LEAVE THE FUCKING VILLAGE."

"I'm sorry Naruto I tried everything in my power to prevent this."

A dark crimson began to creep into Naruto's eyes, "THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME."

All of a sudden several ANBU agents appeared in the room and caught hold of Naruto. The door to the room opened and a man walked in with several bandages covering his face. "Hello demon," said the man with obvious contempt in his face. "My agents will escort you to your home and you will pack up your things and leave at noon tomorrow. They will be watching you to make sure you don't escape."

The ANBU along with Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Danzou, how could you do this?" said Tsunade

"Easy, I did it because he is a demon and must be thrown out of the village" replied the man as he left.

Tsunade brought out her special store of sake and started drinking straight from the bottle as she remembered the vote…

* * *

Flashback no jutsu **A/N yea I stole this but everyone uses it so bite me.**

"What is the deal with calling a council meeting at this ungodly hour?" a very tired looking Hiashi Hyuga demanded.

"We are here to discuss what will the punishment for Naruto will be for injuring Uchiha Sasuke," yelled out one random council member.

"I say we banish him from the village" cried another.

The room roared in agreement.

Tsunade could not believe what she was hearing 'Banish Naruto for bringing back the traitor? What is going on here?' "On what grounds is the council wanting to banish the boy for?" **A/N yes I know this doesn't sound like her but I think she is a little more formal with the council.**

"He became the fox to defeat the Uchiha and he could do it again and destroy the village"

"He was merely borrowing the Kyuubi's power."

"How can you be sure Lady Hokage?"

For this Tsunade had no answer. She knew Naruto would never let the fox take over but she had no proof. She banged her head on to the table in anger.

"I say we put his up to vote" said Hiashi.

"Fine. All in favor of keeping Naruto around?"

Tsunade's hand flew in the air but her head stayed down.

"And for banishment"

Tsunade heard the rustle of clothes and knew the outcome before it actually was decided.

"The final outcome is 12-7 in favor of banishment."

Ends flashback jutsu.

'Its going to be a long night' Tsunade thought as she moved on to her third bottle of sake.

* * *

**A/N Hey shadowfox here…there is my first chapter…the bloodlines will be revealed soon…and if you don't know what they are from the title then you are stupider than you look. Anyway I will let people vote on pairings…exceptions are yaoi and Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai. This may become a harem fic but I don't know yet. O yea…Sakura is out too. You will see why again in the next chapter. Ok now this is spoiler for what I am doing for the next chapter…when Naruto leaves people are going to follow him from the rookie 9 and team Gai…I need a 5****th**** person…so far I have Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Kiba following him into exile. They also need a group name. I have my own ideas but I want to hear yours.**

**Now you know what you are voting on. I will update in a few days.**

**Shadowfox1292 over and out.**


End file.
